


Why are you so mad at me!?!?!?

by KinHina210



Series: Kinhina adventures [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Crack, Forgive Me, HinaKin, KinHina, M/M, Rare Pairings, please, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata is different when he's half asleep. Kindaichi doesn't know how to feel.





	Why are you so mad at me!?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts), [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



> Hi! I hate to say that this is going to be the last KinHina story I'm going to be writing in a while. I will still update chapters in my other stories with these two but no more of these little stories. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_Hinata Shouyou was the type of person that would wake up half way, say a few random words, and then fall instantly back to sleep. What his boyfriend didn't know, was that Hinata didn't_ only _talk in these half asleep periods of time._

It was around midnight when Kindaichi was flipping channels on the television. He was propped up by his arm, the lower half of his body covered by the comforter. Hinata was sleeping next to him, laying on his side, facing away from Kindaichi.

Getting bored of the documentary on the Blue Footed Booby(despite it's hilarious name that made Hinata cry from laughter every time), he powered off the television and put the remote on his bedside table.

He let himself relax into the mattress and shifted until he was comfortable: on his back with his head facing the wall opposite of the wall Hinata was facing. A yawn left his lips as he pulled the blanket up to his chest.

After five minutes of laying in silence, Kindaichi heard Hinata sit up. He thought nothing of it. The shorter male always woke up half way and said something stupid. But Hinata was silent. And it had been more than 30 seconds.

'Maybe he went back to sleep..' Kindaichi turned his head in curiosity. 'Or he's actually awake.' Hinata was sitting up in bed, a look of confusion and annoyance on his face. "You okay, munchkin?" Hinata's head turned slowly to him.

He stared for a second before full on glaring at Kindaichi.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kindaichi reached out and gently tapped Hinata's hand. The other didn't seem amused, instead he seemed...pissed off.

Just then, out of nowhere, Hinata brought his hand up and slammed his palm down, slapping Kindaichi in the face. " _Go suck a dick, you stupid bitch_!" Kindaichi just stared in horror. His cheek stung and now he felt a bit threatened. Hinata just turned around and plopped back down.

Kindaichi slowly climbed out of bed and went to sleep on the couch. He'd talk to his boyfriend in the morning.

* * *

 

Kindaichi woke up when he felt a hand running through his hair. He groaned and opened one eye, seeing Hinata smiling down at him. "Morning, love bug. How did you sleep?" Kindaichi looked around in confusion before remembering the events that happened before he went into the living room.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hinata blinked before standing up straight and tilting his head.

"Huh? I'm confused." Kindaichi sat up and yawned. "When was I upset with you?"

"Last night, before I came down here." Hinata looked even more puzzled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Be more specific." Kindaichi raised an eyebrow. Hinata had to be lying.

"Last night you smacked me, called me a stupid bitch, and told me to go suck a dick."

"Why would I say that?!"

"I have no idea. That's why I'm asking you."

"I didn't say that! That would be so mean!" Kindaichi sighed and stood up. "Yuutarou! I'm not lying to you! Maybe you were dreaming!"

"I was not dreaming. You slapped me hard. And it hurt."

"Well maybe I was half asleep. You never know what I'll do when I'm not fully awake." Kindaichi stared silent for a long time.

"Oh." Hinata sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, I made food." Kindaichi could tell that Hinata was slightly upset about being accused and questioned.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Kindaichi gently wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist from behind. "Do you forgive me?" Hinata only gave a small whimpering sound in response. Kindaichi placed gentle kisses onto Hinata's cheek before whispering one important thing to him.

 

 

"Last night the booby was on TV...and I think the elegant tit is on tonight."

Hinata fell to the floor laughing and all was forgiven.

And yes.

They watched the documentary on the elegant tit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
